This invention relates to a support assembly and more particularly to a support assembly for radiology or X-ray markers.
Radiology or X-ray markers are used many times during each work day by radiology or X-ray technicians. The markers are simply lead letters encased in plastic. One marker is provided with the letter "R" and the other marker is provided with the letter "L". The initials of the technician's name are also provided in lead within each marker. The lead letters are typically encased in a colored transparent plastic so that the letters are visible, and it is conventional practice for the left marker to be colored blue and for the right marker to be colored red.
The purpose of the markers is to indicate on developed X-ray film the left or right side of the body or body extremity, such as a hand or foot. The initials within each marker identify the technician who performed the X-ray exam. The markers are placed next to the body part being examined and exposed to the X-rays, and the developed X-ray film will indicate the letter "R" or "L".
The radiology or X-ray markers used by X-ray technicians are frequently lost or misplaced. To avoid losing the markers, technicians frequently tape the markers to a small piece of discarded X-ray film, and the markers taped to the film are kept in the pants pockets or lab coat pockets of the technician. When needed, the markers are removed from the discarded X-ray film and are retaped to the side of the X-ray cassette (which contains the X-ray film) for the examination.
Taping of markers to discarded X-ray film has not proved to be an effective means for storing or accessing the markers. Pants and lab coats are laundered and the markers taped to discarded X-ray film and left in the pockets of pants or lab coats which are laundered are often lost or are not available when needed. Markers frequently have to be retaped every few days with new adhesive tape to securely hold the markers against the discarded X-ray film. Also, as the adhesive tape becomes less effective over time and as a result of usage, the markers will frequently not properly adhere to the X-ray cassette during the examination. Markers are frequently lost so that the purchase of new markers is often necessary.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a support assembly for conveniently storing and transporting radiology or X-ray markers.
Another object is to provide such a support assembly which enables an X-ray technician to quickly and easily gain access to the markers.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages are realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.